High Up in the Sky
by tsukihito
Summary: Oshitari had always thought that Mukahi was easy to read. How could he have known that his doubles partner shared the same insecurities?


Here is another fic for the 50 Scenes challenge on Live Journal. This time, the prompt was "Fly." Who else could I choose but Mukahi and Oshitari to focus on?

Also, I couldn't really come up with a catchy title, so I took it from one of Shishido's character songs, "High up in the Sky." The song itself has nothing to do with the fic. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis or song "High up in the Sky."

* * *

To Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto is easy to read. Loud, temperamental, and outspoken, Mukahi is blunt and speaks his mind for better or worse. It is easy for Oshitari to tell how Mukahi is feeling within moments of seeing the red head; when he is having a bad day by the way he pouts his lips and narrows his eyes at Oshitari's playful banter, or when he is having a good day by the way he smirks and the slight ring in his higher pitched voice. Contrary to popular belief, Mukahi and Shishido are actually good friends and the red head argues with Shishido when he is in a good mood, feeling energetic and up for a challenge of wills and tells Shishido to politely, "go fuck yourself" when he is feeling tired or cranky.

To be honest, that transparent quality is one of the main reasons why Oshitari was drawn to the acrobat; he has enough of a headache trying to figure out what Atobe is thinking. Sure dealing with Atobe and trying to figure out new ways to annoy his "esteemed buchou" is never short of entertaining, but at times someone like Mukahi who wears his emotions on his sleeve is easier to deal with, and Oshitari's uncanny ability to read his partner is part of what made them such a successful doubles combination.

But even Mukahi has his moments, and there are some things about Mukahi that Oshitari is still trying to understand even after a two year partnership and blossoming friendship.

Mukahi's acrobatics is one of those things. Whenever Oshitari sees Mukahi flip though the air, he is never short of amazed. The sight of his partner's petite silhouette against the pale blue sky, the wind ruffling his hair and sending magenta strands askew, the look of total confidence and satisfaction as he soars higher than anyone; Mukahi looks perfectly in his element, at home amidst the puffy clouds and bright sunlight. A shiver of insecurity runs though Oshitari at the thought that one day Mukahi may decide to fly away and leave him behind.

The uncertainty is brief and fleeting for a moment later Mukahi lands on the tennis court, the yellow ball flying over the net to the left corner of the opponent's court unreturned. The game and match is theirs and as the crowd erupts into a roar of screams and cheers, Mukahi turns around and smirks at him, dark eyes glowing with pride and satisfaction. It is a look that he gives to Oshitari and no one else, and the tensai returns the expression as the two of them walk up to the net to shake hands with their opponents. Perhaps Oshitari is worried for nothing after all.

But the feeling comes back in full force during Hyotei's training for the National tournament.

Afternoon practice for the Hyotei regulars had just ended and Oshitari was leaving the locker rooms, heading back to the tennis courts where he knew for a fact that Mukahi and Hiyoshi were having an extra practice session with Shishido and Ootori. They were a new doubles combination, more of a risky experiment than anything, and so far the experiment wasn't going too well at all. On more than one occasion their practices would end with Mukahi storming off the courts shaking with frustration, Hiyoshi sulking after him. With each day that went by, the makeshift pair began to lose patience with one another. Oshitari was prepared to stop Mukahi if a fight were to break out.

As he approached the court, Oshitari's violet eyes were greeted with an unexpected sight.

Mukahi and Hiyoshi are playing a game against Shishido and Ootori, but it was not the train wreck that Oshitari had expected. Mukahi and Hiyoshi were actually beginning to come together and read one another. Mukahi was doing a nice job of covering Hiyoshi as the underclassman returned the ball to the right corner of the court. Shishido dashed for the ball and managed to hit a high lob. He realized his mistake and let out a loud curse.

Mukahi took advantage of Shishido's deadly mistake and jumped high into the air. With one fluid movement he executed his traditional Moon salute, sending the ball to the opposite side of the court and just out of Ootori's reach. He landed with a flourish and gave Hiyoshi a smirk, the same smirk that he always gave Oshitari when they won a game. Hiyoshi returned the gesture and says his perpetually indifferent voice, "Not bad, Mukahi-san."

The sight is enough to ignite old feelings of uncertainty and a wave of doubt runs through Oshitari and settles into the pit of his stomach.

_So it has finally begun. Gakuto is beginning to leave me behind. _

Ootori is running up to the net and complimenting the new pair on the nice game, but Oshitari is no longer paying attention. His mind is racing, torn between jealousy something like pride for his friend.

Mukahi and Hiyoshi decide to call it a day and begin to pack their tennis bags along with Shishido and Ootori. If Oshitari is in turmoil he doesn't show it, his face as impassive as ever as Shishido, Ootori, and Hiyoshi wave to him as they leave the courts. Mukahi exits after them and runs over to him like a child who just got a gold star in class, radiating accomplishment and delight.

"Yuushi, did you see that? We finally won a game against Ootori and Shishido!" Mukahi's voice had that ring it always had when he was happy. It somehow reminded Oshitari of the chime of a small bell, and he found comfort in the bright sound.

"You were great Gakuto," Oshitari replies with a smirk and ruffles Mukahi's slightly damp hair. Mukahi scowls and bats his hand away, but is smiling a moment later.

There is a short pause as the pair begins to leave the tennis courts and walk toward the school entrance. The sun is already beginning to set, its fading light casting a bright orange glow against the impressive buildings of Hyotei's middle school division.

Mukahi looked so pleased that the jealousy that clouded Oshitari's mind had lifted. Just as Oshitari had begun to broaden his horizons by playing singles, Mukahi was beginning to broaden his horizons by playing with a completely new doubles partner. The experience would be good for Mukahi and allow him to grow in ways that playing with Oshitari wouldn't. He decided the change was for the best.

"Every time you lift off the ground it looks as though you're flying," Oshitari is surprised at how small and delicate his voice sounds.

Mukahi has never heard his friend sound so vulnerable before. His breath catches in his chest, and he hangs off Oshitari's every word.

"Today you were so brilliant it looked as though you were flying away," Oshitari continues, his voice filled with affection, violet eyes filled with pride. He stops and looks Mukahi straight in the eyes. "I'm proud of you, Gakuto."

Mukahi's eyes widen and his jaw drops in surprise, cheeks flushing slightly at the unexpected compliment. After a moment he realizes that he is standing in front of Oshitari with his mouth open, blushing like a fool, and quickly turns away from his friend and tries to look as unaffected as possible.

Oshitari boasted that he could read Mukahi like an open book, but Mukahi knew his doubles partner almost as well. He knew that this compliment was more than just that but also a confession, an admittance of weakness. At Hyotei it was eat or be eaten, and letting your enemies know your weaknesses would get you placed in the latter category. Oshitari knew that better than anyone. That was why he always wore a resilient poker face. The confession must have been hard for him, one who always keeps himself so closed off to the world.

But most of all, Mukahi was surprised that Oshitari had insecurities regarding their partnership. He was good enough to play Singles 2, for goodness sake! If anyone were to feel uncertainty is should be him, the one who only had enough stamina to play short doubles games.

"Y-you know Yuushi, I was always afraid that I wasn't good enough," Mukahi's back is still facing Oshitari, his shoulders slumped. He tries to sound as cool and impervious as possible, but is surprised by how small his voice sounds as well. "There would be days when I would wonder why you chose to be partners with someone like me, when you could do much better," His voice was growing softer and softer, and Oshitari had to take a step closer to Mukahi to hear him properly.

"I mean, you are Hyotei's tensai, after all……."

Oshitari is taken back, and a look of surprise flashes across his normally impassive face. He thought he could read Mukahi perfectly. He had no idea that his partner shared the same insecurities.

Oshitari let out a sigh of relief and smirked at the irony of the situation.

"But Gakuto, you can touch the sky," Oshitari replied suavely, putting a hand on Mukahi's shoulder and turning him around so that they are facing each other again. "You can soar and almost reach the face of Kami-sama himself."

After a short pause, Mukahi straightens, looks Oshitari directly in the eyes and says, "Well then, you better be there to catch me if I fall. I can't be up in the sky forever you know, I'll get tired." There is new resolve in Mukahi's eyes, and he says the words as if issuing an impossible challenge.

"What about Hiyoshi?" Oshitari questions playfully, glasses glinting in the setting sunlight as he turns and begins to exit the school gates.

"Are you kidding, I can't trust a guy like him," Mukahi said incredulously, falling in step with his friend. "He'll probably move out of the way on purpose and let me fall to my death! That would put him one step closer to his goal of gekokujou-ing Atobe."

"Nope, Yuushi you're the only one I would trust with a task like that," Mukahi stated as if the argument were final.

Looking at Mukahi's determined face in the fading sunlight, Oshitari smiled earnestly.

_Yuushi, you're a fool. _

"But I don't know if I would trust you to catch me," Oshitari replied teasingly. "You're so small that you would be crushed under my weight."

"Hey, quit calling me small!" Mukahi's voice was indignant. Oshitari laughed, low and warm, and the two spent the rest of the walk home wasting time together like they always did.

_Singles or doubles, some things never change. I'll always be here to catch you if you should fall. _

* * *

If you've come this far thank you so much for reading! I hope Oshitari wasn't too insecure or sappy. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
